This invention relates to a truss tie-down method, and to a truss tie-down apparatus particularly suited for use with a truss in which the upper and lower chords nest and locate one within the other in an inverted relationship at the eave line of the truss.
A truss in which the upper and lower chords nest and locate one within the other in an inverted relationship at the eave line of the truss is known from the present applicant""s International Patent Application PCT/AU98/00316 published Nov. 5, 1998 which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by cross-reference.
A full understanding of the present invention requires reference to International Patent Application PCT/AU98/00316.
It is known from the present applicant""s PCT/AU98/00316 to provide a pair of like-sectioned, generally Z-shaped chords each having a vertical web, a horizontal minor flange which terminates in a vertical return, and (an oppositely directed) horizontal major flange which terminates in a vertical return.
From PCT/AU98/00316 it is known to invert one of the two like-sectioned chords so that the chords may nest one within the other at the eave line with the respective webs abutting (and easily fixable together by a bolt or the like) and with each of the minor flanges and returns nested within the major flange and return of the other chord.
The present invention provides a tie-down methodology and apparatus particularly but not exclusively suited for use with the truss system disclosed in International Patent Application PCT/AU98/00316.
According to one aspect the invention resides in a truss tie-down method for use with a truss in which like-sectioned upper and lower chords nest one within the other in an inverted relationship at the eave line of the truss, and in which each of the chords includes a vertical web, a minor flange extending from one end of the web in a first horizontal direction, and a major flange extending from the other end of the web in a horizontal direction opposite to the first direction and terminating in a vertical return, wherein one chord is inverted relative to the other chord such that the respective vertical webs are closely adjacent and such that each minor flange nests within the major flange and return of the other chord, the method including
forming a slot in the major flange of the lower chord; and
locating a connecting element between the closely adjacent webs of the chords, the connecting element extending downwardly through the slot formed in the major flange of the lower chord and being adapted to be connected to a wall frame or the like.
According to another aspect the invention resides in a truss including
like-sectioned upper and lower chords which nest one within the other in an inverted relationship at the eave line of the truss, and in which each of the chords includes a vertical web, a minor flange extending from one end of the web in a first horizontal direction, and a major flange extending from the other end of the web in a horizontal direction opposite to the first direction and terminating in a vertical return, wherein one chord is inverted relative to the other chord such that the respective vertical webs are closely adjacent and such that each minor flange nests within the major flange and return of the other chord, a slot being formed in the major flange of the lower chord;
a connecting element located between the closely adjacent webs of the upper and lower chords and including a portion extending through the slot, said portion adapted for connection to a wall frame or the like.
According to a further aspect the invention resides in a method of anchoring a truss to a building frame, the method including
forming a slot in a chord of the truss;
fastening a connecting element to the truss, the connecting element including a portion extending downwardly through the slot; and
fastening the downwardly extending portion of the connecting element to the building frame.
According to another aspect the invention resides in a truss including
top and bottom chords meeting at an eave line;
a slot formed in the bottom chord;
a connecting element for fastening the truss to a building frame, the connecting element including a portion extending downwardly through the slot.
According to another aspect the invention resides in a connecting element for fastening a truss to a building frame, the connecting element including
a tongue portion adapted to extend through a slot in a chord in a truss;
shoulder portions adapted to seat on the chord adjacent the ends of the slot; and
an aperture for receiving a fixing element.